Minefictions Wiki
Welcome to Minefictions Wiki! This is a wiki for Minecraft fictional stories, non-existent blocks, items, dimensions and other stuff! Enjoy writing here, you will have fun :D We currently have active editors, and pages. To create a page, simply click here to get started. Remember to read the rules before doing anything here. We also have an official discord server. which you can use, as well as live chat. You can make up whatever you want. However, please do not argue with the admins, or post inappropriate content. Rules # Creepypastas are allowed but please categorise them as creepypastas. # No spamming or vandalism. This includes making major changes to people's work without permission from them, or one of the content mods or admins, removing large quantities of content from pages, replacing pages with content that is irrelevant, and such. # Swearing is allowed, depending on the level of swearing. For example, 'Crap!' or 'Damn!' is allowed, but harsher swears are not. Also, do not post content that would be deemed inappropriate for those under 18. UPDATE: '''" shit " is allowed, but only if you don't insult people. # If you want to become a moderator, you need to be trusted by the majority of staff. If you are trusted and want to help out, then ask Necromonium, Tangyhyperspace the fish or CannibalCarrot and you must have at least 100 edits. # Don't insult other users. This includes 'backstabbing' (talking bad about people without them knowing it) or swearing heavily at them. If you think someone is backstabbing, don't insult them, instead, message an admin to discuss the issue. # If you get a staff rank, do not abuse it. This includes editing others' comments of conflicting opinion, banning users over disagreements, kicking/banning others from chat for no reason, relentlessly banning users without warning them about their actions beforehand, and such. # No hateful commenting. Give constructive feedback to help the writer improve if you dislike anything. Don't simply hate on a page to discourage the author. # If you end up in a conflict with user(s) then message an admin and they can sort out any problems. Remember to provide evidence of the conflict, and your POV. # Do not steal content from other sources without the original content producer's permission beforehand. # Do not use a sock/alt account to evade a block. Remember, blocks are usually directed at the account owner themselves, not just the account that was being used. Using socks/alts for other purposes (roleplay, testing, etc) is fine, but please do not use them while blocked. If you do so, your sock will be permabanned, and your main account's block duration might be extended. # Because of recent complaints about the vulnerabilities of allowing anonymous users to contribute here, a new rule has been implemented: All new anon users are to be watched closely for at least a week after joining. Any suspicious activity from anon users should be reported to an admin immediately and the suspicious activity will be reviewed. Offenses and their ban durations are located here. Staff Meet staff of this wiki here (Staff, you can add a message here) ''MEMBERS OF STAFF ON THIS WIKI:'' ''CONSULT THIS STAFF TEMPLATE TO DIRECT YOURSELF ONE OF MODS, ADMINS AND BUREAUCRATS.' Necromonium Hi! I'm Necromonium, the only undead and the owner of this wiki. I adopted this wiki in late 2018 since it had been inactive for a long time. I do most of the CSS. EnderChas Hi! I'm Glitchy/Chas, the owner of this wiki. I adopted it in early January 2018 since it had been inactive for some time, and it is still growing and becoming better to this day. The Mysterious Noob Welcome, I am TMN for short The Mysterious Noob, I am the original owner, and something else, I do lots of things, I also fix stuff here, but im still trying to learn this place again, W E L C O M E, T O M I N E F I C T I O N S StarglowGravityGun I am the Great and Powerful StarglowGravityGun, a pro minecraft player who got banned for legitimate reasons on Mincraft Creepypasta Wiki. I came here and got caught up in the Minefictions War, and flew up the ranks! I once resided at the top with Chas ,Tangy and CannibalCarrot, but I then got demoted for flaming and abusing my rank. Don't piss me off, as I don't forgive easily. Have fun! Tangyhyperspace the fish I am Tangyhyperspace the fish, a minecrafter who got banned from the minecraft creepypasta wiki in February of 2018. and came here. Im also a friend of EnderChas ScribbledEggs I am ScribbledEggs, a small user who joined this wiki days before EnderChas adopted it. CannibalCarrot Hoi!!!I'm CannibalCarrot,a guy who have weird ideas and crappy jokes.I'm a kind of "yeller".But i'm kind!!!If you have a problem (except java code),ask me!!! EnderMaster45 I am EnderMaster45, but you can call me Mr. Lenderman. I came on the wiki to have some fun and make more friends! WhoWatchesTheToasters Heya, I am the lazy guy who sits back and watches you. I only take action if necessary. Otherwise I am pretty chill. Just call me Toast please. Or Comic, or sans I suppose. AND DON'T STEAL MY WHISKEY! Rogue maltron hi everyone im rogue a content mod once you join this wiki please remember to have fun but please do not vandalize any page on this wiki Chipper the Crow Hello. I'm Chipper, an admin on this wiki. You may recognise me for pages related to Ender. I'm also a humanoid crow. CZHouzit Hi. I do most of the CSS. I'm also a nerd who likes trolling a lot. I'm also a Dark Matter. You're welcome. Activity Meter This will help you see how active this wiki is in terms of edit frequency. Latest Update: 3/9/2018 by Necromonium: This wiki is now very inactive. I will take over as the new owner. ENJOY YOUR DAY! Past Updates: 31/3/2018 by CZHouzit I did some CSS stuff to pages. 4/3/2018 by CannibalCarrot: The war is almost over!!!YAAAY!!! 23/2/2018 by Tangyhyperspace the fish I have become stand in owner of the wiki while chas is banned from fandom for sockpuppeting. 14/02/2018 by CannibalCarrot Because many persons have been ban from the MCCP wiki,i invite all the creepypasta creators and readers who have been banned from the MCCP wiki to join this wiki. 10/01/2018 by EnderChas: We now have a discord server! 08/01/2018 by EnderChas: Since the founder, The Mysterious Noob, has been inactive lately, I will take over as the head admin. Enjoy! Category:Wiki Maintenance Category:Public Information